Family can be a blessing or Curse
by Sparrow90
Summary: Hashagashi Tsukiyomi always hated Easter. At a young age, ran away. Now back home, will her mother force her to work for easter? AMUTO also


"Ok, just calm down. Everything will be alright. I have Hokori with me. I believe in myself. (pause) oh! No I don't!" I thought to myself.

I, Hashagashi, was about to walk into Seiyo Elementary School's Star 5th grade class. I had decided to wear something casual. I wore a gray sweater like shirt that went off the shoulders, but with a tank top underneath and a black skirt. Around the waist of the sweater-shirt was a matching belt. Wearing simple flats, I felt pretty casual.

I opened the door of the class room and saw a clumsy teacher smack the door I was opening and fall to the ground, dropping all of his papers he was carrying, which sprayed everywhere.

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't notice you were there!" I exclaimed

I looked at the students, who were laughing, like this was normal.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The ditzy teacher, who had orange hair and glasses, just looked up and smiled. I smiled back at him. I helped him up, grabbing his stuff afterwards.

"So, you must be Hashagashi, am I correct?" he asked in a light hearted voice.

"Hai. I am Hashagashi. But you can call me Hasha, Yuu," I answered.

"Well Hasha, how about you introduce yourself to the class?" asked Nikaidou.

"Alright," I said, facing the students, "Konnichiwa. My name is Tsukiyomi Hashagashi.'

What I didn't notice was that one of the students, Hinamori Amu, perked up at the sound of my surname, Tsukiyomi.

"Well Tsukiyomi-san, how about you help out some of the students in their work? There is an upcoming test, and I need them prepared," suggested Nikaidou-sensei.

"Alright," I agreed.

I walked through the aisles, and stopped at a girl with pink hair's desk, who looked like she was struggling with a problem.

"Do you need help?" I asked her.

"Um... yes? It would be helpful," the young girl answered.

So I kneeled next to the girl's desk.

"First of all, what is your name?" I asked her.

"Hinamori Amu," she answered.

But before I could introduce myself, she blurted out: "Are you related to Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!"

She quickly put her hand over her mouth, embarrassed. I probably looked very shocked.

"Uh… yeah. He's my younger brother……." I said, a little uneasy.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to. It just slipped," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright. How do you know him?" I asked.

"Well, do you know about Easter?" She asked.

I looked away. I **hated **Easter. The only reason I didn't work there like my siblings was because I ran away. But I have always felt guilty about leaving home. Not just because I would miss my family, because of what Ikuto said when I was about to leave.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Onee-san, where are you going?" asked Ikuto._

_I stopped short, looking back at my younger brother._

"_I have to go. I'll probably never be back," I said to him, solemn_

"_Are you leaving like Ota-san? He asked, wide-eyed._

_I stopped breathing. A long silence between us lasted a few minutes._

"_I won't be gone __**that **__long. I may see you in a couple years," I lied._

"Yeah. I also know about the Embryo and Guardian Characters," I whispered.

"You do? Do you have one?" Amu asked.

"Yeah. She's right here," I pointed to my hair.

"Huh? I don't get it," she said, obviously confused.

"She's under my hair," I said, smiling.

Slowly, coming out from under my hair, Hokori emerges. First she peaks out from behind my shoulder, and then once she sees Amu's Guardian Characters, she fully emerges, cheering.

"Uh….. So, what's her name?" Amu asked, slightly shocked.

"Hokori," I said.

"Hokori….. That sounds like my friend's last name, Hotori," she said, smiling and blushing a bit.

"_So, apparently this friend is a guy, and she likes him. This should be interesting," _I thought.

"Lol. Well, I guess it's just coincidence," I said, smiling my best fake-smile.

"Yeah. Hey, um, maybe you would like to come to the Royal Gardens after school?" she asked.

"I guess…" I answer.

"So, have you helped Himamori-san?" Nikaidou asked, peering over Amu, smiling.

"Yes, I sure have," I answered, smiling back.


End file.
